


Obliviate

by Sailingonserenity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Based on films, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingonserenity/pseuds/Sailingonserenity
Summary: She was my everything, the sun to my moon. She was so pure, and light, too good for this world. I had ruined her. I had to protect her, whatever the cost may be. She sat innocently, writing away at the table in the small cottage that we were staying in. I came up behind her. "Goodbye Erza," I thought as a tear escaped my eyes. Then, I gathered my strength."Obliviate."





	1. Prolouge

_"Erza! Wake up!", I was pulled out of my deep sleep by the shouts of my mother, "You're going to be late for the train!". I shot out of my bed, anxious for the day ahead, my trunk was all packed, so all that was left was to haul it downstairs and get breakfast. I threw on some comfortable clothes that I had left out the night before, not caring as much as usual about the way I looked, seeing as I was just going to change on the train on my way to Hogwarts._  
_Hogwarts, the most amazing wizarding school that I could go to. I was anxious and excited and scared all at once for my first year. Both of my parents had attended, although my father had died when I was young, so I never knew his experience with school. But the stories my mother told me, they were what made me have a love for a school I had never been to. As I hauled my heavy trunk down the steps, my mother was standing in the kitchen, with charmed utensils floating around her, making breakfast. My mother rarely used magic, as we lived in a muggle neighborhood, and it was her firm belief not to rely on magic for everything._  
_"What's with the spells?", I asked sarcastically, as I dragged my trunk down the last few steps._  
_"I figured since you were running late, I might as well make breakfast the quick way and save at least some time before the chaos of today," my mother replied in a lighthearted tone, while picking up a messily formed stack of pancakes. My mother was a fantastic witch, but she was almost as bad at cooking with magic as she was without it._  
_She placed a few on a plate on the table, gesturing towards it, "Now eat up, you've got a long day today!"_  
_When we arrived at Platform 9 in King's Cross Station, I saw a large family of redheads helping a rather gangly boy get onto the platform. Then it hit me, it was the Weasleys. My mother went to school with Mrs. Weasley and we still receive cards from them at Christmas. I had no clue who the other boy was, but I assumed I'd find out soon, as I was in the same year as Ron. My mother and I crossed the platform and then caught up with the Weasleys, seeing as my mother wanted to say hello to them. After Mrs. Weasley had talked to all of the boys about looking out for Ron and I, it came to say goodbye._  
_"I'll see you at Christmas dear, remember to write," my mother pulled me into a tight hug, "be safe."_  
_After getting on the train, I began the ordeal of finding a place to sit. All the compartments were full of people that I didn't know, so I continued on, hoping to spot one of the Weasleys or to find a blank compartment. Finally, I saw a compartment that held someone I recognized. Ron. And it appeared he was sitting with the scrawny boy from earlier. I opened up the compartment door and peeked in._  
_"Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked glancing between the two, "sure go ahead Erza," Ron replied excitedly, although it seemed as though it was not at the fact that I had come to sit with them._  
_"I should probably introduce you two," Ron said as he glanced between the boy and I, "Harry, this is Erza McKerras, Erza, this is Harry Potter,". I looked at Harry stunned._  
_"You're Harry Potter?", Ron looked towards me, even more excited than before, almost like a child at the holidays, waiting for someone to open their gift that they know they'll love, "Yeah he's got the scar and everything, go on Harry, show her,". Harry lifted up his disheveled hair to reveal a prominent lightning bolt shaped scar. I had heard about Harry, the boy who lived, but I never knew all the details until about two years ago, as my mother didn't believe I should know the dark past of the wizarding world until I was old enough. We talked some more, continuing to get to know each other, Ron even tried to use magic on his rat, Scabbers, until a girl with bushy hair walked into the cabin_  
_"You haven't happened to have seen a toad have you? A boy named Neville lost his,"._  
_Her eyes flickered down to Ron's wand, still in his hand, "Oh are you doing magic? Let's seen then,", Ron glanced at Harry and I apprehensively, before clearing his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter yellow," he began, randomly waving his wand around, "turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" he flicked his wand towards Scabbers, but besides a small spark, nothing happened._  
_The girl smirked and glanced at Ron, "Are you sure that's a real spell?", Ron shrugged, "Well it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me,"._  
_She began pulling out her wand, advancing towards Harry, "For example," she pointed her wand in between Harry's eyes as a look of panic flashed across his face, "Occulus Reparo,". The taping holding Harry's glasses together_  
_When we arrived at Hogwarts, we were ushered towards small boats, only large enough to fit about four of us each. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all piled into one and set off towards the school. It was marvelous, The steps leading towards the great hall were enormous, most of the first years were able to fit onto them as we waited for someone to tell them what to do. Suddenly, a smallish boy with bright blonde hair stepped in front of Harry, with his hair slicked back and the sly smirk on his face, it was plain to see that he had bad intentions._  
_"It's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," everyone around us looked in shock at the boy's words, creating a scene that clearly made Harry uncomfortable._  
_"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he gestured to two vastly overweight boys, who looked scared of im, but also as though they could bash your head in if you looked at them the wrong way, "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_  
_Ron let out a restricted laugh that he clearly tried to cover up, Malfoy shot him a look of pure poison, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." I already didn't like this Malfoy boy. I wasn't too close with Ron, but he was a sweet boy and it wasn't his fault that his family is poorer than most._  
_Malfoy looked back to Harry with a smug look on his face, "you'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy held out his hand for Harry to Shake, but he just stood there stoic, declining to shake hands._  
_"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco looked immensely offended, and he began back towards his group of friends. Instinctively, I went to the back of the group, almost hiding behind Harry and Ron. As Malfoy passed by me on his way back to his group, our gazes met and his face seemed to soften. It quickly shifted back to his cold, harsh self as he made his way closer to me._  
_"Are you really going to hang around with those two gits? I bet they'll be sorted into bloody gryffindor. Come with me, you're much too good for them. I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin. I already know it. You'd be so much better off with us than people of that sort." By now, those around us had started moving into the school, and Harry and Ron waited up ahead for me._  
_"Thanks for the offer, but if Slytherin is the house that ridicules innocent people, I'd rather die than be sorted there," . This really pissed him off, as he continued off towards his friends, his efforts clearly wasted on me. I walked back over to Harry and Ron, and we proceeded inside._  
_The Great Hall was huge, there was four long tables piled with food, one table for each of the four houses, along with a fifth table along the front, where the professors sat. It was lit with a countless amount of floating candles against a roof, enchanted to mirror the sky outside._  
_Professor McGonagall approached us as we waited to be called by name to be sorted, "Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words,"._  
_We looked to the long table at the front, where Professor Dumbledore stood at a podium, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you,"._  
_All of us were a bit concerned as to what we were getting ourselves into by coming to this school, but nonetheless waited until McGonagall spoke again, "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," the professor had set an old, ragged hat on a stool by the podium, and pulled out a long scroll of names, she began to read "Hermione Granger!"_  
_"Gryffindor!"_  
_"Draco Malfoy!"_  
_"Slytherin!" No one was surprised there._  
_Ron turned to us concernedly, "There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin,"._  
_"Susan Bones!"_  
_"Hufflepuff!" The sorting continued on and on, until we reached me._  
_"Erza McKerras!" I looked at Harry and Ron apprehensively before walking up to the stool and sitting down, as the hat was placed on my head._  
_"Hmmm, tricky," the hat began, "you've got a good heart and moral compass, and you're very quick to defend what's right. I don't think you'd do well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Tricky indeed. Well, the choice is made, and the clearest house for you must be," I could almost hear the hat shout Gryffindor, how happy my new friends would be, the warm and welcoming common room, the good reputation, I began to get up, eyes set on the table at which I would love and cherish for my school years._  
_But then, "Slytherin!"_  
I'll never forget the smirk I wanted to slap off Draco Malfoy's face, the anguish I felt, or th shocked dissapointment in Harry and Ron's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I was both looking forward to and dreading the beginning of the school year, on one hand, I could see my three closest friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and on the other hand, I wasn't looking forward to the endless sexual pursuits of the pigs that are Slytherin boys. I was in no way popular in my house, in fact, I'm considered an outcast. Most people consider it an insult that I never wanted to be sorted there, and that I would dare speak to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Filthy Gryffindors," as they called them, or at least an insult along those lines. But, I guess by the means of most of the guys in school, I was attractive. I have long, curly, red hair, which I have heard many harassments about pulling on it while they, you know. Or maybe it's my piercing green eyes, which I've heard they want me to look at them while I, you know. But most likely it's the fact that I'm somewhat "gifted" in terms of body type. Nonetheless, the endless catcalling and harassment is horrendous, and it's all from the Slytherin boys. Most boys from other houses have enough self respect and empathy not to come up to me and slap my ass while I'm walking to class, or scream about wanting to shag in the dungeons. All the Slytherin boys wish they were in me, and all the Slytherin girls wish they were me, something I don't think they know the consequences of all that male attention. However, the only boy in Slytherin who hasn't been obscenely sexual with me was none other than Draco Malfoy. Although I hated him, I respected that he seemed to respect women. At least to an extent, he was known around the school for exclusive, secret hookups. If only if the girls could be more secret in the act. Shuddering,  I thought about a lot of things, zoning out in the crowded train compartment. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, along with a ragged looking man we assumed was a new professor.  
I finally started listening to what they were saying, "Let me get this straight. Sirius  
Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked Harry, concerned.   
Harry nodded a yes in response, Hermione looked distressed, "But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean... eventually?  
I opened my mouth to add to the conversation but Ron quickly and sarcastically fired back at Hermione, "Sure -- Of course, no one's ever  broken out of Azkaban before and  he's a raving, murderous  lunatic...". Just then, the compartment started to shake, the lights flickered and went out, and the train slowed before reaching a screeching halt.  
Hermione finally spoke up as to what we were thinking, "Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet..." We opened the door and looked down the corridor, as did everyone else, As Harry, Ron, and Hermione stuck their heads back in, I took one last look down the corridor, as other students pulled back their heads too, from down the corridor, I locked eyes with someone I wished I could avoid. Draco Malfoy, we locked eyes as he held his gaze and smirked. Suddenly, the train jolted forward and continued, causing me to nearly fall out of my seat. He laughed, as I pulled my head back into the compartment, slamming the door for good measure. Harry, Ron, and Hermione  looked questioningly at me;  the professor remained asleep.   
"What?" I asked defensively, "It was Malfoy, he was bugging me again,"  
"Bloody Malfoy, he doesn't know when to leave people alone, a right git he is, I don't trust him," Ron added, crossing his arms.  
"At least you aren't in the same house as him, all the girls in the dorms talk about is how they want Draco to talk to them, or Draco to kiss them, or Draco to fu-" I stopped, the train once again stopped, this time more abruptly. The lights flickered until they went  out, leaving the whole train in a dusky twilight darkness.   
"What's going on?" Ron asked. He was shivering, and a thin wisp of steam escaped his mouth as he spoke, the temperature on the train had decreased immensely.  
"Dunno...Maybe we've broken down?" Harry tried to offer an explanation." I heard shuffling as someone moved across the compartment.  
"Ouch... Ron that was my foot!" Hermione hissed. Suddenly the car started vibrating, "There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard,"Ron said from the window. Suddenly we heard a soft crackling and realized the professor was now awake, as he held a small wand-lit flame in his hands, illuminating his face. He looked worn out and tired, like an old, weary dish rag, but his eyes were careful and alert.   
He finally spoke in an authoritative tone, "Don't. Move." A dark, scaly, grimy hand reached and open the compartment door. It was a towering creature, hidden beneath a black hood. The creature seems to look, even without a face, at Harry. The folds of its hood trembles as it takes in a long, rattling breath. Harry's eyes roll back in his head and he begins to shake. Everything is happening so fast that I almost miss the professor shot a spell before a blinding white light leaves the end of his wand, and the creature hurries away. Harry falls to the ground, unconscious.  
After a while, Harry finally stirs, waking up on the compartment floor. Hermione is the first to notice.  
"Harry? Harry are you all right?" Hermione hovers above him. He nods and sits up, as Ron hands him his glasses. He thanks him. The professor breaks off a triangle of chocolate off the slab in his hands.   
He explains himself as he hands it to Harry, "Chocolate. Eat. It'll help.  
Harry takes the chocolate, setting it to the side, "What was that... that thing?"  
"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Harry frowns at this information.  
Hermione turns to Harry, "It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black," We all had realized this, but hearing it from Hermione only made it that much more real.  
"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me," He gets up, before stopping and looking down at Harry's uneaten chocolate, pointing to it he says, "Eat. It'll help."  
Once the Professor left, Harry asked us, "What happened to me?"  
Ron answered, "Well, you sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something."   
"Did any of you? You know...pass out?" He looked from Ron to Hermione to me.  
"No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But...no," Ron mumbled sympathetically. Harry turned to Hermione, looking for an answer.  
She shook her head, "I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go  away..."   
Harry turned to me, I shook my head too, "I'm sorry, I've never seen anything like it before, it just made everything feel...dead, I guess."  
"But someone was screaming. A woman," Harry said, desperate for us to believe him.   
Hermione, Ron and I looked at each other nervously before Hermione finally spoke up, "No one was screaming, Harry..." Harry only looked out the window into the stormy rain. I wondered what he was going through, and more than ever, wished I could help him.


End file.
